


Выглядишь лучше

by DannyLocke



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyLocke/pseuds/DannyLocke
Summary: Мойра любит своего монстра. Если можно так выразиться.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Выглядишь лучше

***

— Все, что тебя не убивает, делает тебя сильнее, — говорит Мойра. — Ты — единственный реальный пример этому правилу.

Она забыла про уточнения. Иногда кажется, что Мойра из тех людей, которые в инструкциях к лекарствам не читают графу: «побочные эффекты». Которые всегда игнорируют пояснительные сноски в художественных книгах. И не ведут учет мышей, умерших во время эксперимента. Если одна мышь выжила — эксперимент удачный. Так мыслят эти люди, отбрасывая подробности.

Сильнее делали в SEP. Мойра сделала его монстром. Постоянно агонизирующим — чтобы не было времени оглянуться. Посмотреть со стороны. Даже если выдастся долгий перерыв между миссиями, он будет слишком занят котлом, в котором варится, и найдет цель на стороне. К этому все привыкли. Аканде не лезет в его дела, не относящиеся к работе. Сомбра не пытается выяснить — ее храбрости хватает только на то, чтобы периодически дразнить его, называя по имени. Вдова молчит, но кажется, что понимает.

Мойра сделала всё, чтобы перекрыть ему пути к бегству.

Если бы Мойра создавала вакцину от убойного вируса, попавшего в воздух из каких-нибудь растаявших высокополярных ледников, она сделала бы отменный препарат, который действительно уничтожал бы вирус. Мойра гениальна — неоспоримый факт. Препарат превращал бы людей в зомби: не живых и не мертвых, но способных ходить, разговаривать, воспринимать речь, иногда — мыслить, когда адская боль ненадолго сходила бы на нет. Тогда они пытались бы рефлексировать: «Кажется, я был учителем, у меня была семья, дочь, кошка, я любил ходить в мексиканский ресторан на углу улицы. Господи-боже, что со мной стало?» Но потом боль возвращалась бы. С их ртов капала бы слюна. От боли они совсем потеряли бы головы. Со временем она превратилась бы в ярость, и они стали бы бросаться друг на друга. Вцепляться друг другу зубами в глотки. Зомби-апокалипсис, на который раньше они смотрели в кино, жуя попкорн. Другие видели бы это и все равно записывались на вакцинацию. Потому что так работают инстинкт самосохранения пополам с иррациональным чувством собственной нерушимости. Ты думаешь: «Ну, со мной-то этого не случится». «Лучше вакцина, чем смерть от вируса». Так работают страх и попытка из двух сортов дерьма выбрать менее зловонный. Что угодно за попытку спасти свою шкуру.

Рейес никогда не был особо пугливым, и, если бы такая история случилась на самом деле: вирус и доктор О’Доран — создательница вакцины, он бы не выбирал. Он бы подождал момента, когда заразится, и пустил себе пулю в голову. С удовольствием бы оказался в числе половины населения планеты, распределенной по наглухо заколоченным гробам. Родственники и друзья семьи не имеют права взглянуть на своих мертвецов из-за риска заражения. Ему плевать: у него ни тех, ни других.

Истории не случилось, но доктор О’Доран до него добралась. И пуля уже не поможет.

«Незачем благодарить меня. Я всего лишь спасла тебе жизнь».

Мойра собрала его по кускам.

Когда приходит в себя, когда вспоминает свое имя, Рейес думает: «Я не благодарил». И: «Это не жизнь».

В записях Мойры есть подробный отчет, там упомянут и проломленный череп, и эпифизарные переломы, и тридцатипроцентная потеря крови. После такого не выживают, и это нормально. Так и должно быть.

Но Мойра гениальный химик. Она увидела для себя возможность. Разумеется, проявила инициативу. Разумеется, из благих намерений.

Первые два месяца после многочисленных операций, придя в сознание, он провел, лежа на операционном столе, с торчащими из него иглами и трубками, его тело и разум проворачивало в мясорубке, протаскивало по одному кругу ада за другим. Он думал, что когда-то это закончится, довольно долго. Уже стал ходить. Позволял Мойре проводить бесконечную корректирующую терапию, в надежде, что это поможет. Работать на «Коготь» — потому что было плевать, где, и Мойра сидела у него на ушах, уверяя, что, если бы не «Overwatch», он был бы сейчас в порядке. Ничего этого бы не случилось. Мойра вела себя уверенно и спокойно, он приходил к ней каждый день, готовый содрать с себя лицо, и она с непроницаемым видом говорила: «Очень хорошо».

«Выглядишь лучше».

Лучше.

Он видел себя в зеркало. Его гребаная маска выглядит лучше.

Иногда он брался за задания, от которых отказывались самые безбашенные психи «Когтя». Иногда намеренно не уклонялся от пули. В рукопашной давал противнику шанс сломать ему руку или выбить челюсть. Чтобы как-то отвлечься. Чтобы ощущение выбиваемого снопа кровавых брызг изо рта хоть как-то разбавило агонию. Размеренную, как песнь, мать его, горна.

Мойра на все это говорила:

«Это называется «посттравматический стресс». Это нормально».

И:

«Прогресс не быстрый, но он идет, Гэбриэл. Дай мне время».

И он давал.

Шли месяцы, а ее пластинка не менялась: он выглядел все лучше, адаптация шла, как нужно, и осталось лишь пятьдесят тысяч уколов, чтобы боль ушла.

Он мог бы убить ее в любой из тех дней. Видит бог — или дьявол — не было бы ничего лучше ощущения ее разорванного горла под пальцами. Он давил бы, пока она не перестала бы хрипеть. Пока не оставила бы попытки отбиться. Она прилагала бы всю силу, что есть в ее теле, но он бы даже не ощутил этого. Ее кости что спички. Череп хрупче стеклянного.

Нужно было сделать это, пока была воля. Но он надеялся, что станет лучше. Как она обещает.

Потом забыл.

И Мойра стала порой улыбаться ему. С симпатией. Улыбаться Жнецу.

Окно закрылось. Жнец вытеснил его из собственной головы. Как боль, переходящая в ярость, вытесняла бы из вакцинированных зараженных человеческую сущность. Вместе с памятью и рассудком. Теперь он вспоминает себя слишком редко. Даже если выдается перерыв между миссиями, в нем слишком много гнева и голода, мешающих вспоминать. Он убивает, чтобы приблизиться к смерти — в единственном доступном ему смысле. Ни на что другое внутри не остается места.

Мойра любит Жнеца. Возможно, она планировала его появление с самого начала, еще с операции по сращиванию черепных костей. С момента, как поисковая группа выгрузила в медблоке то, что осталось от его тела. Вынашивала, как мать.

Она относится к Жнецу, как к своему творению. К Рейесу — как к помехе.

Возможно, Мойра не так уж плюет на уточнения, как кажется со стороны. Возможно, она думает на два хода вперед. На три хода. Вакцина еще не создана, а она уже представляет, как останется единственным разумным человеком на всей планете.

Рейес предпочел бы смерть очередному осмотру. Очередному взгляду на ее короткие рыжие волосы и высокий, худой силуэт. Белый халат на ней сидит плохо. Не в смысле: не делает комплимента ее фигуре, а в смысле, плохо, как может медицинская форма смотреться на серийном убийце. Она не просит его лечь на стол: он ложится сам, сняв маску и стянув водолазку с брюками. Это рутина, что-то, что делаешь по инерции. На лице Мойры нет выражения, когда она застегивает ремни на его руках. И когда приподнимает его голову, чтобы застегнуть другой ремень, затянутый вокруг шеи.

Рейес предпочел бы смерть очередному испытанию очередной гениальной разработки, призванной сделать Жнеца сильнее. Мойра любит своего монстра. Если это можно назвать любовью. Он вдохновляет ее, он — ее излюбленное творение, к которому она, как художник, добавляет новые мазки. Крутит в нем гайки. Она создала нечто очень сильное. Что-то такое, что восстанавливается после любой раны. Огнестрельные, колото-резаные, тупые; переломы, вывихи, разрыв внутренних органов, полостные кровотечения, тяжелые химические отравления. Жнец умирал по-всякому. Он не запоминает, не фокусируется. Рефлексии нет. Есть смерть и убийство, как небо и земля. Боль — лишь воздух между ними.

Ремни на его руках и ногах, на груди и бедрах — скорее, для удовольствия Мойры, чем для его безопасности.

Рейес предпочел бы смерть, но Мойра заблаговременно отключила для него эту опцию.

Может быть, она вовсе не упускает подробности. Может, она как раз из людей, способных фильтровать информацию в соответствии со своими приоритетами. Прекрасно знающих, чего хотят. И как действуют их вакцины.

— Будет больно.

Можно воспринимать как: «Будет болевой шок».

Давит на поршень. Рейес смотрит в потолок: белые пятна хирургических ламп, одно посередине, восемь — вокруг. Слепящие, как солнца.

Экран на стене транслирует время. Тикает. В кабинете и операционной Мойры время издает звук.

Новое потрясающее творение, новая улучшенная разработка, новое «это стабилизирует твое состояние» вливается в вену Рейеса.

Спустя мгновение он дергается так, что в свой блокнот Мойра запишет: «ушиб грудной клетки». Пройдет за пару минут. «Гематомы на запястьях», пара минут — и их не будет. Мойра медленно придвигается на стуле, медленно протягивает руку. Гладит его по лбу и волосам. Смотрит неотрывно. Не моргая. Как он — на лампы.

Как змея — на мышь. Мышь видит на полтора метра вперед, она понятия не имеет, что ей осталось жизни на половину вдоха и четверть выдоха.

Рейес пытается прокашляться. Он помнит себя — сейчас, сегодня. Пытается не забыть. Свет слепит. Слезы катятся по скулам, вискам, холодят волосы. Слюна стекает по челюсти к шее. Мойра могла бы смотреть на это часами.

— Терпи, — говорит.

Гладит по голове. Закрепляет капельницу, подвешивает мешок. Приговаривает: «Хорошо». Поднимается, не отрывая от него взгляда, расстегивает свой халат.

Ее гениальность не стоит под вопросом. Может быть, появись, действительно, из высокополярных ледников убойный вирус, она легко создала бы вакцину, просто лечащую людей. В этом не стоит сомневаться. Но это не дало бы ей ни капли власти, а на власти Мойра повернута. Цивилизация зомби — другое дело. Она бы смотрела новости, попивая свой утренний кофе: рушится экономика. Исчезает инфраструктура. Родители оставляют детей на улицах, тысячи пациентов умирают в больницах, в которых врачи забыли, как пользоваться стетоскопом. Автокатастрофы, пожары, утечки газа — повсеместно. Потом — массовые беспорядки, драки, убийства. Улицы застелены трупами, а убирать некому. В конце выпуска ведущий, не выдерживая острой боли неясного происхождения, смел бы все со стола и набросился на оператора. Он сделал вакцину месяц назад.

Этот мир пришелся бы Мойре по душе. Каждое утро было бы праздником. Сводки новостей доводили бы ее до оргазма.

В запертой на ключ операционной она снимает свои узкие брюки. Выпрямляется, чтобы расстегнуть бюстгальтер. Мойра носит черное белье, кружевное. Она очень худая. Маленькая грудь, бледные соски на бледной коже. Облачко рыжих волос на лобке.

Она не гибкая и не грациозная. Внутренняя сталь держит ее спину прямой, дает каждому движению неторопливую уверенность. Она плавно двигается, забираясь на стол — на Рейеса. Садясь на его бедра. Она делает все это так же, как проводит медицинские процедуры. Неторопливо и методично, уверенно и спокойно.

Она настолько непривлекательна для него, насколько это возможно.

Вируса нет, к сожалению. Мойра довольствуется собственным монстром. Властью над существом, над которым не властна смерть.

Его все еще колотит от боли. Она устраивается поудобнее. Собирает слюну во рту, выпускает ее на пальцы, берется ими за его член и направляет в себя. Слегка улыбается.

Она очень открыта в эти моменты.

— Лежи неподвижно, — говорит отстраненно, — мне не особенно удобно.

Ему удается разжать зубы, чтобы сказать:

— Ну так добавь в капельницу паралитик.

— Не дерзи, Гэбриэл. Ты вполне способен это вынести.

Он способен вынести что угодно. Она занимается проведением испытаний из списка: «всё». Результаты вызывают восторг. Одна галочка за другой. У нее заканчиваются блокноты.

Мойра двигается на нем так же, как смотрит: без капли живости и страсти. Она издает что-то, похожее на стоны, только когда по от резкого импульса боли его встряхивает. Когда он жмурится и дергает головой, как пес. Ей доставляют удовольствие вовсе не медленные фрикции, а то, как он стискивает зубы.

Мойре, думает Рейес, даже не обязательно насаживаться на его член, она могла бы просто сидеть у операционного стола, меняя яды в капельнице, и выяснять, от чего он сильнее корчится. Но в том, что она его при этом трахает, есть какая-то философия обладания. Прихоть доктора О’Доран, в которой она никогда не признается. Что она упивается тем, как он задыхается и дрожит под ней, как его мускулы сводит судорогами, как у него непроизвольные слезы текут из глаз. Это не прямой эфир с рушащимися по ее воле жизнями, но достаточно, чтобы довести ее до точки. Иногда даже не один раз. Пока не перестанет действовать препарат, который она ему вкалывает, чтобы кровь приливала к члену и он стоял.

Стояк механический, ни о каком удовольствии речи не идет. Но это последнее, что интересно Мойре.

Мойре интересно, насколько синими станут его губы, и насколько сильно вздуется жила у него на лбу из-за острой гипоксии, если она затянет ремень на его горле изо всех сил. Насколько частыми станут спазмы, скручивающие его грудь, минут через десять, как быстро полопаются капилляры на глазных яблоках и как скоро хлынет кровь носом. Ни на ком, кроме Рейеса, она этого проверить бы не смогла — все бы умерли. Поэтому она любит его. Идеальный подопытный для ее экспериментов — не умирающий от удушья, от болевого шока, от острой интоксикации, от душевных травм.

Это ее маленький секрет: как она дуреет от вида его теряющих фокус глаз и синеющих губ. Как она наклоняется к этим губам и шепчет в них:

— Я велела не двигаться.

Сквозь поволоку слез Рейес видит ее лицо. Ноздри раздулись, губы искривлены, зрачки в разноцветных глазах расширены. Не то презрение и превосходство, не то она вот-вот кончит. На бледных щеках появилось что-то вроде румянца. Она раздраженно шипит и отпускает ремень.

Жизнь бьет в голову. Вырубает.

Иногда кажется, Мойра, на самом деле, душит его для того, чтобы потом послушать, как он захлебывается воздухом. До хрипа. Она лижет в губы: широко. Мажет языком, съедает пот со скул и подбородка. Кусает с силой. Кровь заполняет его рот.

Он не чувствует ничего: ни боли в прокушенной губе, ни тепла влагалища, вбирающего его в себя, ни холода ее бедер. Он не может почувствовать вес ее тела, как не может почувствовать кровоточащие царапины, которые она намеренно оставляет своими длинными ногтями на его груди и лице. Он не может почувствовать душевную боль, унижение или злость. Он привык к другим исчислениям ощущений.

Эффект от препарата — вот это он чувствует. Психика буксует между выбросом адреналина и потерей сознания, не понимая, почему тело еще не мертво. Осознание, что так будет всегда, что все, что было раньше, похоронено, но себя он похоронить не может — другое дело. Вот это ему знакомо.

Часы тикают много минут, прежде чем Мойра слезает с него и одевается. Жнец неподвижен. Ему больно, но уже не так, чтобы тело били конвульсии. Теперь это обычное: «больно». Как каждый день.

Мойра отстегивает ремни. Он садится, потирая багровые запястья. Сутулится. Мойра бросает ему на колени его одежду.

Говорит: «Хорошо».

Приводит себя в порядок: одевается, поправляет прическу.

— Препарат подействует быстро. Ты ощутишь прилив сил. Будешь лучше фокусироваться, лучше держать себя в руках. Полезно для завтрашней миссии.

Она берет с рабочего стола блокнот, начинает перелистывать страницы по пути к двери.

— Я уже сказала Лакруа, но повторю для тебя: объект нужен живым. Вы доставите его, и ты его допросишь.

Стоя у выхода, она теряется в пепельно-белом свете хирургических ламп. Одной рукой держит блокнот, вчитываясь в записи, другой проводит по бедру в медицинском халате, утирая с ладони его пот. Потом подносит руку ко рту, слизывая его кровь и съедая частички кожи с кончиков пальцев и из-под ногтей. Кажется, она не замечает, что делает это.

Не закрывает за собой дверь. Стук ее каблуков удаляется.

Жнец трет лицо ладонями, размазывая невидимую грязь. Принимается одеваться. Затягивает ремень. Шнурует форменные ботинки. Закрепляет маску.

Некоторое время думает о том, что не может чего-то вспомнить.

***


End file.
